Jefferson County, Mississippi
Jefferson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi; its western border is formed by the Mississippi River. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,726, making it the third-least populous county in Mississippi. Its county seat is Fayette. The county is named for U.S. President Thomas Jefferson. Originally developed as cotton plantations in the antebellum era, the rural county has struggled with a declining economy and reduced population since the mechanization of agriculture and urbanization of other areas. In 2014 its estimated population of 7599 was roughly one-third of the population peak in 1900. Within the United States, in 2009 rural Jefferson County had the highest percentage of African Americans of any county. It was the fourth-poorest county in the nation."King: They'll take small victories in struggling Mississippi county." CNN. 25 September 2009, Retrieved September 26, 2009. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.4%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 61 * Mississippi Highway 28 * Mississippi Highway 33 Adjacent counties *Claiborne County (north) *Copiah County (northeast) *Lincoln County (southeast) *Franklin County (south) *Adams County (southwest) *Tensas Parish, Louisiana (west) National protected areas * Homochitto National Forest (part) * Natchez Trace Parkway (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 7,726 people residing in the county. 85.7% were Black or African American, 13.7% White, 0.2% Native American and 0.3% of two or more races. 0.4% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 9,740 people, 3,308 households, and 2,338 families residing in the county. The population density was 19 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 3,819 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 13.06% White, 86.49% Black or African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.02% from other races, and 0.24% from two or more races. 0.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Jefferson County has the highest percentage of black residents of any U.S. county. There were 3,308 households out of which 36.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.00% were married couples living together, 28.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.30% were non-families. 27.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.36. In the county the population was much younger than the national average with 28.80% under the age of 18, 12.10% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 19.60% from 45 to 64, and 10.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 99.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $18,447, and the median income for a family was $23,188. Males had a median income of $25,726 versus $18,000 for females. The per capita income for the county was $9,709. About 32.50% of families and 36.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 46.00% of those under age 18 and 34.40% of those age 65 or over. In 2009, Jefferson County has the lowest per capita income in Mississippi and the 17th lowest in the United States. Education Jefferson County School District operates public schools. Alcorn State University, a four year historically black college, is located in Lorman. Communities City *Fayette (county seat) Unincorporated communities *Church Hill *Harriston *Lorman *McBride *Perth *Red Lick *Union Church Ghost towns or defunct *Ashland *Gum Ridge *Old Greenville, original county seat (c 1799–1825); on the Natchez Trace *Rodney *Selsertown, another Natchez Trace town *Uniontown See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jefferson County, Mississippi References Category:Jefferson County, Mississippi Category:Settlements established in 1799 Category:Mississippi counties on the Mississippi River Category:1799 establishments in Mississippi Territory